Multiple integrated circuits are manufactured using large semiconductor wafers. After the processing of a wafer is accomplished, the wafer is diced, i.e. individual silicon chips or integrated circuits on a silicon wafer are separated. A die in the context of integrated circuits is a small block of semiconducting material, on which a given functional circuit is fabricated. Since each current flow through an electronic device having a resistance causes the device to increase temperature and dissipate heat energy, performance parameters of any such device are subject to change due to the temperature change, for semiconducting devices especially the junction temperature change. Overheating may cause a device to fail temporarily or even destroy the device permanently. This is especially relevant for integrated circuit devices used in a safety-critical environment, for example in car safety systems, where failure of the device may result in a danger for the driver. Therefore, for some applications, the temperature of an integrated circuit being in use connected to a system (for example on a printed circuit board) is measured by a temperature sensor. However, a temperature sensor adds additional costs and requires space for the sensor device and its connections. Furthermore, it is not possible to measure a temperature without adding noise to the measured value due to usage of the measurement device.